


You're Mine!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Top Derek Hale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Nächster Teil des Kinktober 2017fast 5k Porn! Seid gewarnt!Hat aber mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht ;)Ich hoffe ihr genießt es auch!





	You're Mine!

Stiles zitterte vor Aufregung. Derek und er waren jetzt mehrmals ausgegangen, wie ein ganz normales Paar. Haben natürlich auch das ein oder andere Erlebnis gehabt, wie ein ganz normales schwules Paar und waren nun endlich beim wirklich aufregenden Teil! Natürlich, wären sie, wenn es nach Stiles gegangen wäre schon nach dem ersten Date im Bett gelandet, doch Derek wollte, dass Stiles ihn wirklich kennen lernte. 

 

Sie jagten zwar seit Stiles sechzehnten Geburtstag gemeinsam übernatürlich Buhmänner, aber hey! Er war froh, überhaupt die Chance zu bekommen hinter Derek Fassade zu gucken. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie beide irgendeine Chemie haben mussten. Oder wie Lydia es formulieren würde, ihr Vorspiel waren viele sarkastische Wortgefechte gewesen.

Sie waren auf diesem Date in ein Autokino gefahren und hatten sich den neuen DC Superman vs. Batman angesehen und dafür liebte er Derek. Auch wenn sie ab den letzten dritten eher mit sich beschäftigt waren. Der Camaro war nicht groß, aber fürs Rummachen perfekt. Derek hatte, schlau wie er war, im hinteren bereich geparkt und somit konnten sie weniger Leute beobachten. 

Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, wer macht nicht im Auto beim Autokino herum?!

Stiles kniete über seinem Schoß und drückte sich an seinen Partner, als er sich löste und flüsterte: “Willst du das hier wirklich, Stiles?”

 

Stiles lehnte sich nach hinten und sah den Mann seiner Träume an und nicht nur seiner feuchten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und meinte leise: “Wenn ich das hier haben kann, dann will ich das hier unbedingt…”.

Derek musterte den schlanken Mann auf seinem Schoß. Er war wunderschön, hinter ihm das Flackern der Leinwand und der Mond, der recht davon über dieser am Himmel hing. Wie konnte er dazu Nein sagen?

“Setz dich auf den Beifahrersitz!”, kommandierte er dann und fuhr los bevor Stiles mit Anschnallen fertig war. Sie fuhren zu Dereks Apartment und Stiles musste tief durchatmen. Sie würden jetzt wirklich weiter gehen, als nur küssen, schmusen oder mal aneinander reiben. Alles Andere hatte Derek unnachgiebig abgelehnt und im Keim erstickt. 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel wurde Stiles von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben und zum Bett getragen, auch wenn Stiles es nicht gerne zugab, er mochte es, dass Derek ihn einfach so hochheben konnte. Er liebte seine wölfische Seite, auch wenn Derek ihm dass nicht glauben wollte. 

Er spürte das weiche große King-Size-Bett unter sich und zog Derek zu sich herunter. Es war anders, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte schon neben Derek in diesem Bett geschlafen, wie ein Murmeltier. Doch als dieser dann seine Hand unter das Shirt des Brünetten schob wurde das alles ziemlich real! 

Er ließ es sich über den Kopf ziehen und sank wieder auf das Bett zurück. Derek Küsse waren federleicht und verteilten sich auf jeden freigelegten Zentimeter seines Körpers. 

 

Derek hatte es sich so oft vorgestellt, sich so oft gewünscht, dass Stiles ihn wollte, mit  all seinen Macken, mit all seinen Schatten… Dass er wirklich ihn wollte… Und anscheinend wurde ihm dieser Wunsch erfüllt. Er hatte ihn sich verboten, von Anfang an, Stiles war wie eine verbotene Frucht gewesen, doch jetzt, da er volljährig war und deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ihn wollte, war es nur noch dieser eine Schritt ihn zu seinem Partner zu machen. 

Ein Schauer durchlief Derek, denn er hatte gedacht, dass er nie wieder jemanden an sich heran lassen könnte. Niemals wieder jemanden sein Herz schenken konnte. Nachdem was Kate und Jennifer mit ihm und seiner Familie und seinem Rudel gemacht hatten… 

Er leckt in Stiles Bauchnabel und verdrängte die dunklen Gedanken. Das hier war ihr Moment. Diesmal, würde er sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gehen wollen. Er kannte Stiles, hatte mit ihm so viel durchgemacht, so viele Sachen durchgestanden und überlebt. Er wollte ihn markieren… 

Er beobachtete jede Bewegung des Jüngeren und hörte das Schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens, spürte die Aufregung. Stiles war Jungfrau… das macht es nur noch unglaublicher. 

 

Stiles hatte am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut von seinen Liebkosungen und fuhr mit einer Hand durch das schwarze Haar des Alphas. Er traute sich kaum herunter zu schauen, Derek war einfach so unglaublich heiß! Er sah trotzdem herunter und tat es natürlich in den Moment, als sein Freund seine Hose öffnete und langsam herunter schob, samt Shorts. 

Natürlich hatten sie einander schon mal kurz nackt gesehn, aber Stiles hatte immer versuchte, nicht zu starren. Aber jetzt, lag er komplett nackt unter Derek Hale und wurde rot. Er hatte nicht viel zu bieten, einen ziemlich schlanken Körper, in dem sich Muskeln verstecken und fast leichenblasse Haut mit vielen Flecken. Er atmete zitternd aus und fing Dereks Blick auf. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurücksinken und legte einen Arm über seine Augen. Peinlich! 

 

Derek zog die Hose langsam herunter und hörte dann das Ausatmen. Der Blick aus den honigfarbenen Augen war unsicher, aber nicht ängstlich, sondern verlegen. Derek grinste leicht und krabbelte, nachdem er ihm die Hose komplett ausgezogen hatte, über seinen Freund und zog sanft seinen Arm von dem schönsten Gesicht der Welt. “Versteck dich doch nicht…”, hauchte er und küsste ihn sanft. Stiles schmeckte immer süß und seine Lippen waren das wundervollste, was er je geküsst hatte. Von seinem Geruch wollte er gar nicht anfangen.

“Ich liege gerade nackt unter einem, noch angezogenen, Unterwäsche Model, was erwartest du?!”, murrte er etwas sarkastisch mit roten Wangen.

Derek konnte nur leise lachen und zog sich dann ziemlich langsam die Lederjacke aus, ließ sie neben das Bett fallen und dann das Shirt über den Kopf. Er mochte es, wie Stiles ihn ansah, mit diesem Mix aus Unglauben und Zuneigung. Er fasste sich gerade an seinen Jeansknopf, als Stiles seine Hände mit einem Grinsen wegzog und diese dann öffnete Derek stieg aus dem Bett und ließ Stiles seine Hose ausziehen. Er sah genau, wie zittrig Stiles war, ließ ihn aber machen und trat schließlich ebenfalls nackt aus dieser. 

Sein Glied hatte sich schon mit Blut gefüllt und reckte sich somit Stiles verspielt entgegen.

 

Stiles kniete sich auf das Bett, als Derek sich neben dieses stellte, damit er ihm die Hose ausziehen konnte. Er versuchte erstmal nicht auf sein bestes Stück zu sehen und ihn fertig auszusehen. Derek war definitiv nicht schüchtern, er wusste, wie er aussah. 

Vor Stiles stand ein junger Gott und dazu passend war er auch ausgestattet. Gott, er hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr er so etwas großes in sich spüren wollte. Dereks Penis war relativ dick, war unbeschnitten, gottseidank, und seine Eichel war rose und Stiles bemerkte schnell, dass er noch nicht voll erigiert zu sein schien. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und rutschte dann vom Bett auf die Knie und leckte sanft über die samtweiche Spitze. Damit hatte Derek wohl nicht gerechnet, denn er hörte ein deutliches Keuchen und eine Hand landete sanft an seiner Wange. Stiles sah grinsend hoch und bevor Derek etwas sagen kann, hauchte er: “Ich will es aber!”. Dann legte er eine Hand an den breiten Schaft und umfasste ihn sanft, währenddessen leckte er wieder mit der Zunge über seine Eichel, umleckte sie. Derek schmeckte männlich, erdig , sauber und irgendwie würzig, nicht unangenehm. Stiles war froh darüber, denn er hatte schon so einiges an Horrorstorys hören müssen. 

Er schloss die Augen und nahm ihn dann langsam in den Mund, immer tiefer und saugte sanft daran. Das Gewicht auf seiner Zunge war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge an Dereks Vorhaut. 

 

Derek fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die immer wuscheligen braunen Haare und beobachtete alles genau. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick, Stiles auf den Knien, mit seinem besten Stück im Mund. Er schien es zu genießen und er war gut, wusste was er machen musste. Er hielt sein Keuchen kaum zurück, Stiles sollte wissen, dass er das gut machte!

Doch schließlich schnappte er sich Stiles sanft und setzte ihn wieder auf das Bett. “Jetzt bin ich dran…”, knurrte er verspielt. “Auf alle viere!”, kommandierte er dann und Stiles zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bevor er sich auf alle Viere kniete, sein Hintern in Richtung Derek. 

Diese zur Schaustellung war heiß! Wenn er jetzt noch… Derek leckte sich über die Lippen und legte dann seine Hände an Stiles perfekten Hintern. Sie waren glatt, rund und fest… ein Traum. Er zog sie leicht auseinander, damit er einen Blick auf sein ‘Spielzeug’ werfen konnte. Stiles wurde unter seinen Händen und seinem Blick unruhig und er hielt ihn einfach fest. “Du bist überall wunderschön, also hier auf so rumzuzappeln!”, meinte er leise und fuhr dann mit einem Finger über die Öffnung. 

Die Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren zeigte es deutlich. 

Er beugte sich herunter und küsste seinen Nacken, seine Schultern, seine Wirbelsäule. Er atmete tief durch, denn am Übergang von Hals in seine Schulter roch Stiles einfach wundervoll. Wie… gebrannte Mandeln, Zuckerwatte und Popcorn… Wie Zuhause…

“Hast du schon… Erfahrung?”, fragte er leise zwischen den Küssen. Sie hatten natürlich auch erfolgreich vermieden darüber zu reden. Stiles redete viel, aber nicht über sowas… zumindest nicht freiwillig, hatte Derek feststellen müssen. 

 

Stiles fand diese Stellung etwas erniedrigend, schließlich wollte er Derek die ganze Zeit ansehen können. Und dann noch dieser intensive Blick auf seine intimsten Stellen. 

Gott, wie er diesen Mann gerade hasste. Folter war dagegen nichts. 

Dann fingen die Küsse an und schloss einfach die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf entspannt hängen. Er seufzte leise, es war ein schönes Gefühl und dann wurde er ziemlich rot. Erfahrung…

“Ich… Ein, zwei Finger… Einen kleinen Analplug…”, gab er leise zu. Warum drum herum reden, seitdem er wusste, dass er Derek wollte, hatte er natürlich ausprobiert und ziemlich tolle Sachen entdeckt. Es waren mit die heißesten Stunden gewesen, seit der Entdeckung seiner Rechten-Hand-Freundin! Er spürte wieder Dereks Finger an seinem Muskelring, diesmal kalt und feucht. Er machte kreisende Bewegungen mit etwas Druck und rieb auf und ab, reizte alle außenliegenden Nervenenden und machte damit Stiles schon ziemlich zittrig. 

Es war etwas komplett anderes, wenn er das allein in seinem Zimmer tat, als wenn jemand anderes das tat. Es war ein anderes Gefühl, man bekam eine andere Wahrnehmung, wusste nicht was gleich passieren würden. Stiles sah zu Derek, der ihn wachsam beobachtete. Diese wundervollen stumfarbenen Augen, die auf ihn aufpassten und dann spürte er, wie einer von seinen Finger in ihn eindrang. Stiles konnte das leise aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Dereks Finger waren einfach dicker als Stiles und Stiles hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zeit übrig gehabt zum Spaß haben mit sich! 

Es war gut! Inzwischen war es ein gutes Gefühl, er kannte das Gefühl und war froh, dass er ausprobiert hatte. Dereks Finger schon sich rotierend tiefer und es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Er sackte mit dem Vorderkörper nach unten und drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen und stöhnte auf, als Derek gegen seine Prostata drückte. Das war das allerbeste daran! Jedes Mal, wenn man es berührte, brannte er von innen heraus. Es hieß sogar, ein Mann könnte nur von so etwas kommen. Er konnte es voll und ganz glauben. 

Derek hatte inzwischen einen zweiten Finger dazu geschoben und brachte Stiles zum Stöhnen. Immernoch in das Kissen. 

“Lass mich dich hören…”, schnurrte der Alpha und grinsend und bekam gleich die passende Antwort. Stiles sah ihn an und murmelte: “Du hörst schon genug… Werwolfgehör und so!”

 

Derek hatte seinen Spaß mit dem Sohn des Sheriffs und genoss jede Bewegung dessen. Er versteckte sein Gesicht etwas, doch es war ok. Er hörte ihn trotz des Kissens noch ziemlich gut und wie man sah, wusste Stiles das. Er bewegte seine Finger vor und zurück und entlockte ihm noch mehr wunderbare Laute und küsste seine Pobacken. Dann leckte er um seine versunkenen Finger und bekam wieder ein lustvolles Wimmern zu hören. Stiles sah über seine Schulter zu ihm, wieder hochrot und abwartend. 

Er grinste ihn anzüglich an und drückte einen dritten Finger in ihn, während er wieder an seinem Ausgang leckte. Er schmeckte sauber und einfach nur nach Stiles. Seinem Stiles. 

Er nahm seine Fingere fast ohne Probleme, stöhnend und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Doch ein Blick zu sich herab und er wusste, dass drei Finger nicht reichten. 

Er wollte Stiles so gut vorbereiten, dass er ihm nicht wehtun würde, egal was passierte. Er bewegte sie langsam und fasste mit der anderen Hand zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren, um ihm noch etwas mehr Lust zu bereiten. Er umfasste sein Penis und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze. “Ohh.... fuck!”, hörte er wieder breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

 

Stiles spürte seine Zunge und es war gleichzeitig heiß und komisch. Schließlich war das ja… nunja nicht für soetwas gedacht. Und dann schob er den dritten Finger in ihn. Er blieb so gut es ging entspannt und wurde auch wunderbar dafür belohnt, als er wieder an seinem Rosettenrand leckte. Er war extremempfindlich dort, allein durch die Dehnung und die Bewegung der Finger. Er bildete sich ein, genau zu spüren, was Derek dort tat. 

“Oh… Fuck!”, stöhnte er ins Kissen, als Derek unerwartet ihn noch einen Handjob gab. 

Er stemmte sich hoch und sah über seine Schulter zu seinem Werwolf. “W-Wenn… oh gott...Ah… wenn du so weiter macht.. ohh… dann…”, weiter brachte er es nicht. 

Derek schob langsam einen vierten Finger in ihn. “Oh Goooohtt…”, stöhnte er leise auf und atmete tief durch. Die Dehnung war unangenehm, er war noch nie so weit gedehnt gewesen und schloss die Augen. 

“Dann komm zum Höhepunkt… es wird nicht dein Letzter sein heute Nacht…”, meinte Derek etwas amüsiert und lehnte sich nach vorne um ihn erstaunlich zärtlich zu küssen. Stiles erwiederte den Kuss ohne darüber nachzudenken und entspannte sich umsomehr. Er vertraute ihm und mehr als ein Orgasmus klang ganz nach seinem Geschmack. 

Derek setzte sich wieder hinter Stiles und massierte nun ernsthaft sein Glied, schneller, effizienter und bewegte dabei langsam die vier Finger in seinem Liebsten. Stiles ließ den Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen, blieb aber auf seinen Armen und stöhnte immer lauter. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Und dann tat Derek etwas ziemlich gutes. Er drückte seine Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Lustpunkt. 

“Oh.. dereeekk~...”, stöhnte er und ergoss sich in Dereks Hand. Er spürte wie er sich um Dereks Finger zusammenzog, immer wieder und seufzte dann, als er sich beruhigt hatte. 

Es war ein unglaubliches gutes Gefühl, aber er wollte trotzdem mehr… 

Er sah zwischen seinen Beinen durch und sah, wie die Lusttropfen nur so von Dereks Glied perlten. 

 

Derek sah wie der Orgasmus durch seinen Freund lief, spürte die Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand und die Kontraktion an seinen Fingern. Das alles machte ihn unruhig. Bis jetzt hatte er sich unter Kontrolle gehabt, wusste, dass Stiles an erster Stelle stand. Doch jetzt, spürte er wie sehr sein eigenes Glied pochte und zog seine Finger auf seinem Freund. Er leckte sich Stiles weiße Erlösung von den Fingern und genoss den Geschmack. Es war noch mehr Öl ins Feuer der Lust. 

Er beobachtete Stiles, der sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn sanft küsste. Er zitterte immernoch leicht von seinem Hoch und zog ihn dann über sich. Allerdings legte er sich auf den Rücken und das war eine gute Idee. 

“Na los, Big Bad! Ich will jetzt wirklich Entjungfert werden!”, meinte er leicht grinsend. 

Derek verdrehte die Augen, denn da war er wieder, der vorlaute Junge den er liebte. 

Er hielt ein Kondom hoch und Stiles schnappte es sich und warf es im hohen Bogen weg. “Ich weiß genauso gut, wie du, dass du nicht Krank werden kannst! Und… Ich will es spüren..”, sagte er und wurde zum Ende hin leiser. 

Derek leckte sich über die Lippen und hauchte: “Du willst als, dass ich in dir komme…”. Er wollte nur nochmal sicher gehen!

“Genau das…”, grinste er verlegen und frech zurück. “Das klingt verdammt gut…”, sagte er und war so unglaublich froh ihn hier in seinem Bett zu haben. Er wollte alles und er wusste verdammt viel über Werwölfe. Somit musste Derek sich nicht mal zurückhalten. Er konnte Stiles einfach berühren, sich an ihm reiben und Stiles wusste warum er das tat. 

 

Stiles hatte es sich schon oft vorgestellt, wie sie miteinander schliefen, meistens schnell und brutal. Animalisch. Er auf allen vieren und Derek nimmt sich was er möchte. Es war nicht so unangenehm wie es klang, fand zumindest Stiles. Das hier war etwas anderes. 

Es war eher liebe machen, als wirklich ficken! Er legte seine Arme um Dereks Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann spürte er sein Glied an seinem Eingang, feucht vor Gleitmittel. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er wusste, jetzt war es wirklich so weit. 

“ok?”, fragte er große Alpha leise und unsicher? 

Er schenkte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln. “Mehr als ok… nalos!”, schnurrte er und legte die Beine um Dereks Hüfte. Er spürte, wie sich dann in ihn drückte. Er versuchte entspannt zu bleiben, alles andere wäre dämlich. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Derek den Muskelring passierte und in ihn eindrang. Stiles konnte nur aufstöhnen. Er war groß… fuck… 

“L-Langsam… “, wimmerte er leise und atmete zitternd ein und aus. 

Er spürte wie Derek sich zurückhielt und entspannte sich so gut es ging. Stiles spürte die Lippen sanft an seiner Stirn und öffnete die Augen wieder. 

Dann bewegte Derek sich weiter und weiter, es war nicht schmerzhaft, aber unangenehm, er ging tiefer als Finger gehen würden. Und dann war er komplett in ihm. 

Es war so unglaublich erfüllend… Stiles drückte sich gegen Dereks Brust und merkte, wie schwer auch er atmete. 

Stiles merkte, wie er sich nun ganz entspannte und bewegte seine Hüfte keuchend. 

Derek nahm diese Idee auf und fing an in kleinen Stößen immer wieder aus und in ihn zu gleiten. 

 

Es war ein himmlisches Gefühl in Stiles in sein. Er umfasste ihn fest, heiß und perfekt. “Du fühlst dich so gut an…”, knurrte Derek und stieß langsam fester zu. Stiles nahm es ohne Probleme hin. Derek erkannte kein unwohlsein oder ähnliches in Stiles Mimik oder Gestik. Er er kannte nur pure Lust und genau das war etwas was er sehen wollte. 

Stiles räkelte sich unter ihm, drückte sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen und stöhnte. 

“Ah… Der-... Oh Derek..”, stöhnte er leise unter ihm und krallte sich ins Laken. 

Derek wollte allerdings mehr, schneller… Aber er wollte ihm nicht wehtun…

“Nalos… ah… ich zerbrech schon nich….”, keuchte er und grinste frech. 

Derek legte ein Bein von ihm über seine Schulter und kniete sich anders hin. “Ich hoffe du hast Recht…”, grinste er zurück und fing an ihn richtig zu nehmen. Er stieß fest und tief, hoffentlich in einem guten Winkel. Jetzt wird er ihn zum schreien bringen.

Er genoss jedes Stöhnen des Mannes unter ihm und genoss wie tief er in ihn stieß. 

 

Stiles wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, denn die festen Stöße waren noch viel besser, als dieses Geplänkel vorher. Derek wusste was er tat, denn nun traf er fast immer seine Prostata und brachte ihn nun wirklich zum Schreien. Stiles krallte sich in das Laken unter ihm, drückte sich jeder Bewegung willig entgegen. Sein Glied stand inzwischen wieder und er merkte, wie nah er schon wieder war. 

Er schaffte es gerade noch so geistesanwesend Derek am Arm zu Berühren um ihn zu warnen. Dann tat Derek etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, Stiles sah noch das Aufleuchten seiner Augen in Alpharot und spürte dann die Fangzähne seines Liebsten. Spürte wie sie sich in sein Fleisch vergruben, genau in dem Moment, als Stiles den zweiten Höhepunkt erreichte. 

Und er schrie auf, vor purer Lust. Der Biss verdoppelte gefühlt das Gefühl von Glück, Liebe und Geborgenheit. Er spürte den Biss fast gar nicht und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal…

Und gleichzeitig spürte er das Pochen von Derek in sich, wie er sich in ihm ergoss. Immer wieder, er erschauderte. Es war totale Reizüberflutung. 

Er kam schließlich zu sich und sah in die Augen seines Partners. Allerdings konnte Stiles sofort sagen, dass er nicht glücklich war. 

“Es tut mir leid, Stiles…”, meinte er dann und wollte sich von ihm lösen. Stiles schnappte ihn sich mit seinen Armen und Beinen und hielt ihn fest. “Schön hiergeblieben…”, grinste. 

“Es ist ok…”, schnurrte Stiles und Derek sah ihn ungläubig an. “Aber ich habe… du weißt gar nicht…”; fing er leicht stotternd an und Stiles dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er Derek noch einen Moment weiter stottern ließ. So oft sah man das ja nicht.    
Doch er legte seinen Zeigefinder sanft auf seine Lippen. “Stopp! Genau hier…”, meinte er lächelnd. Dann keuchte er allerdings auf. 

“Nicht dein Ernst…”, stöhnte Stiles dann und drückte sich an seinen Partner. Derek stöhnte leise in sein Ohr und spürte, wie er sich wieder in ihm ergoss und wie sein Knoten wuchs. 

Stiles lachte leise, das hier war wie auf einem Werwolfanatomiebuch! Er keuchte wieder leise, da der Knoten langsam aber sicher ziemliche Maße annahm. 

“Es t-...”, fing der Werwolf an und Stiles brachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick zum schweigen. “Lass und gemütlich hinlegen…”, murmelte er und wusste, dass das jetzt das angenehmste und schlimmste sein würde. Und er behielt Recht, denn sobald Derek sich bewegte, drückte er gegen seine Prostata und brachte ihn zum Stöhnen.

Sie schafften es sich in die Löffelchen position zu bringen und mussten beide einmal tief durchatmen. 

 

“Stiles… ich wollte das nicht…”, meinte Derek leise und immernoch etwas niedergeschlagen. Und Stiles war nicht sicher, ob er über die Worte oder den Umstand verwundert sein sollte, dass Derek noch nicht eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte. 

Er legte sich mit den Oberkörper so, dass er Derek in die Sturmaugen blicken konnte. “Denk ganz genau nach… Wen hast du hier… mit dir feststecken?”, fragte er und grinste dann schief. Dann streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und flüsterte: “Ich weiß, was ich will und dieser Biss war ein großer Teil davon! Schade, dass du mich nicht romantisch mit Kniefall gefragt hast, aber ich kann mir niemand besser vorstellen, der mit mir den Rest des Lebens zusammensteckt!”, er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und lachte leise. Und dann sah er, dass Derek verstand. 

Derek brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Stiles ihm damit sagen wollte. Aber es war Stiles der hier mit ihm lag… Stiles recherchierte alles… Und Stiles wusste genau, was passieren konnte und was es bedeutete. Er liebte genau diesen unglaublich dämlichen Teil seines Freundes… seines Mates! 

“Du sagst also, dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen willst… und du bist dir dessen bewusst, dass wir niemals jemand anderen haben können… besonders ich nicht!”, sagte er deutlich. 

“Du und ich haben gewählt!”, grinste Stiles immernoch und küsste Derek zärtlich und genau das brachte ihn dazu, zu glauben, dass Stiles es ernst meinte. 

Derek legte die Arme um Stiles und drückte sich noch tiefer in Stiles, dass brachte sie beide zum keuchen. “Und damit..”

“... hab ich nicht gerechnet, aber bin positiv überrascht worden!”, schnurrte er und lachte leise. “Was heißt das? Ich habe nicht genau herausgefunden, wann ein Alpha nunja… knotet!”, fragte er leise und kuschelte sich weiter an Derek. 

“Wenn man weiß, dass man diesen Menschen bis an sein Lebensende lieben wird… Wenn man füreinenader bestimmt ist…”, antwortete er genauso leise. 

Sie dösten beide vor sich hin und Stiles wurde wach von dem Gefühl der Leere. Und vom Gefühl des Auslaufens…

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und merkte, wie er auf das Laken tropfte. Er mochte das Gefühl, er tippte seinen Partner sanft an. “Der! Wollen wir duschen?”, fragte er sanft, als er seinen Blick auffing. 

 

Derek sah zu seinem Mate und sein Blick fiel auf die Bisswunde. Sie war schon tief, aber sie blutete nicht mehr. Ein wohlige Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. So gehörte es sich für seinen Omega! “Klar…”, meinte er und setzte sich auf, dann fiel sein Blick zwischen Stiles Beine. Fuck! 

Er roch nach ihnen und nach Sex… “Mh… Wir gehen durch, nachdem ich etwas bestimmtes gemacht habe!”, meinte er gefährlich grinsend und kniete sich vor das Bett, zwischen Stiles Beine. Er zog seine Pobacken auseinander und leckte über seine Öffnung, aus der sein Samen tropfte. Derek stöhnte bei dem Geschmack von ihnen zusammen. Er leckte sanft an seiner Öffnung und massierte mit seinen Händen sanft. Stiles konnte nur leise fluchen und seine Beine spreizen. Derek genoss es komplett und brachte Stiles schnell zum nächsten Höhepunkt. Er trug ihn sanft in die große Dusche und stellte ihn vorsichtig, aber ziemlich selbstzufrieden grinsend, auf die Beine. 

 

Stiles war ein Wrack, anders konnte er sich nicht bezeichnen. Er genoss Dereks ‘Behandlung’ und stellte sich mit zitternden Beinen dann in die Dusche. “Ich hoffe, dass wir es gleich nochmal treiben und ich dabei nicht stehen muss!”, meinte er dann grinsend und bekam unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, was er sich gewünscht hatte. 

Derek hob ihn hoch, legte seine Beine um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. “Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Omega!”, knurrte er und drückte sich schon wieder in ihn. Stiles war überrascht, wie gut er ihn aufnahm. Er hatte gedacht er wäre mehr wund, als er es nun wirklich war. Das Gefühl, ohne Vorbereitung ihn aufzunehmen, war wundervoll! Er füllte ihn soo gut aus. “Fester! Ich will hier nicht mit Vanilla Sex anfangen!”, hauchte er und leckte Derek über den Hals. Das war auch schon alles, was er tun konnte. 

Derek pinnte ihn an die Wande und trieb sich schnell in ihn. Er konnte sich nur an ihm festhalten, stöhnen und genießen. “Oh Gott.. Jahh… Derek! Da… Jaaah… Fuck!”, stöhnte er nur in einer Tour und fasste sich selber an sein wieder erwachenden kleinen Freund. 

Es dauerte nicht langen und sie beiden Stöhnten laut auf bei ihrer Erlösung! Und da passierte es wieder. Stiles sah das aufleuchten und reckte den Hals, während er die Augen schloss. Derek biss ihn auf der anderen Seite seines Halses. Und sendete damit sofort wieder eine Welle von Lust durch Stiles. 

Sie sackten zusammen auf den Duschboden und schmiegen sich aneinander. Derek leckte sanft über die Wunde und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Stiles ihn ansah. 

“Du hast mich schon wieder gebissen und irgendwas gibt mir das g’fühl, dass das nicht normal ist!”, nuschelte Stiles an Dereks Hals. 

Derek lachte leise. “Was ist bei uns schon normal..”, antwortete er sanft und stand dann auf. “Stell dich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand!”, meinte er dann und Stiles tat einfach was ihm gesagt wurde. Dann wusch Derek ihn sanft und trug ihn einfach wieder ins Bett. Als Stiles im Bett lag, in Dereks Armen unter der weichen Decken, sah er aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. “Guten Morgen…”, hauchte er und sah Dereks Lächeln. 

“Krieg ich jetzt jedes Mal ein Bissmal, wenn wir Sex haben!”, grinste er und dieses Grinsen machte Derek ein bisschen Argwöhnisch. 

 

Derek sah Stiles genau an und meinte dann: “Du stehst drauf, was?!”. Stiles wurde rot, hielt seinem Blick aber stand. “Vielleicht..”

“Kein Wolf wird dich ab jetzt mehr berühren, ohne mich vorher zu fragen, Stiles! Auch andere Übernatürliche Wesen, werden mich an dir riechen und es sich gut überlegen!”, meinte er leise. 

Stiles erschauderte unter den Worten. “Ich will mehr bisse, jeder soll es sehen! Jeder soll es wissen!”, schnurrte er. 

“Und was willst du den Leuten sagen, die nicht von Werwölfen wissen? Ein Unfall im Wald?!”, fragte er eher amüsiert als böse.

“Ist mir ziemlich egal, was andere denken… War es und ist es immernoch, Derek!”, antwortete er und drückte sich an ihn. 

 

Am Ende hatte Stiles nicht weniger als zehn Bisse am ganzen Körper. An jeder Halsbeuge einen, an seiner Hüfte einen, an seinem Hintern zwei, an seinem linken Handgelenk ein Biss. Zudem einen an seinem Fuß und an den Innenschenkeln drei. Und einen im Nacken und Stiles war stolz drauf. 

Sie waren den ganzen Samstag im Bett geblieben und schließlich hatte sein Vater angerufen und gefragt, ob sie zum Abendessen kommen würde. Stiles hatte zugesagt und stand nun vor dem Spiegel und sah an sich herab. Er sah aus, als hätte er mit einem Wolf gekämpft anstelle mit ihm Sex gehabt. Außer, dass die Bisse alle sauber waren und schon verheilten. 

“Warum werde ich eigentlich nicht zu Werwolf?”, fragte er dann und zog sich langsam an. 

“Weil ich dich als mein Partner gewählt habe und zwar als Mensch… Deshalb wirklich die Bisse… Anders!”, meinte Derek und zog sich auch an. 

“Anders?”, Stiles stockte und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. 

“Du wirst ab jetzt langsamer Altern, bist nicht mehr so… verletzlich und wirst dich intuitiv noch besser ins Rudel einfinden…”, sagte Derek vorsichtig. 

“Ich bin also doch… Wölfisch!”, grinste Stiles frech. 

“Teilweise…”, Derek zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. “Schlimm?”, fragte dieser leise. 

“Nope! Ich habe gerne mehr Zeit mit dir! Und jetzt komm, lass uns meinen Dad schocken!”, meinte er frech und sie fuhren mit dem Camaro zum Stilinski Haus. 

 

John wartete schon im Eingang und hatte noch Melissa, Scott, Allison und Isaac eingeladen und sie warteten schon im Wohnzimmer. 

Er sah den Camaro vorfahren und lächelte. Sein Sohn hatte sich wenigstens wen Reiches ausgesucht! Auch wenn es ein vorbestrafter Werwolf sein musste. 

Als sein Sohn dann ausstieg und näher kam, kniff er die Auge zusammen und sah unter seinem Shirtkragen etwas hervorblitzen und auch an seinem Handgelenk. 

“Was… zur Hölle ist das?!”, fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und deutete auf seinen Hals. Stiles wurde rot und meinte leise, aber schon stolz: “Nunja… Derek zeigt so anderen Wesen, dass ich zu ihm gehörte und das jeder der mich anfasst es mit ihm zu tun bekommt!”. 

Derek stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter Stiles und war zu Johns Überraschung auch etwas Rot um die Nase. 

 

Drinnen war es leise geworden, denn Scott und Isaac sahen sich ungläubig an. “Er hat doch nicht-”, dann sprangen sie beide auf und kamen an die Tür. Isaac brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Scott rieb sich nur übers Gesicht mit den Worten. “Nicht euer Ernst!”

 

John ließ sie rein mit den Worten: “Ich will das ganze Elend sehen!”, welches Stiles nur noch mehr anlaufen ließ. 

Der Abend lief nach dem klären des ‘Problems’ ziemlich gut. Auch wenn Melissa darauf bestand sich die ‘Wunden’ anzusehen und feststellte, dass sie wirklich gut aussahen. 


End file.
